


wish i were heather

by cowboyhatcat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Oops, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Song Lyrics, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, happy heather day, how has this not been done yet, not beta read we die like the phantoms, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyhatcat/pseuds/cowboyhatcat
Summary: reggie was always cold.
Relationships: (unrequited), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	wish i were heather

_i still remember third of december_

it was rarely cold in los angeles. but reggie was always cold, so he wasn't prepared for when it was. luckily, luke was always hot. he would lend reggie his sweater. a meaningless, friendly gesture.

_me in your sweater, you said it looked better  
on me, than it did you, only if you knew_

it was a well-known fact that reggie was oblivious. not only to others' feelings, but to his own, sometimes, too. so, yea, he liked luke. maybe he had for a while. but he didn't come to realize it til there was julie.

_what a sight for sore eyes  
brighter than the blue sky  
she's got you mesmerized_

luke definitely liked julie. and everyone could tell. even reggie.

_why would you ever kiss me?_

yeah, luke definitely liked julie. and it was fine, cause reggie liked julie, too. she was perfect. talented, beautiful, perfect for luke. but maybe - maybe there was a small part of reggie that would still hope, subconsciously, that at some point, him and luke had _something_.

_you gave her your sweater  
it's just polyester  
but you like her better_

reggie was always cold. but now, there was something burning inside of him. and that something had a name: jealousy, plain and simple. he knew it. 

_put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder  
but how could I hate her? she's such an angel_

there was nothing reggie could do with the burning but let it sit inside of him. cause he loved them both, he did.

_wish I were -_

**Author's Note:**

> say hi 2 me on tumblr if u would like :) @a-cowboy-needs-a-hat


End file.
